Demon Legacy
by Kisafan
Summary: Alrighty, my first fic. Naruto meets Kyuubi's daughter, Sorry, it will get more interesting in later chapters. In the meantime review Plz!
1. Chapter 1

Hello Peoples and Welcome to my first actual fic.

I do not own Naruto. :(

* * *

**Demon Legacy**

I walked into the village gates, for I knew that my father was here… somewhere…

Now I could not just call to him, he was not in a position to be able to come to me anyway. I had to find him among the masses of people walking about the crowded streets. I took in the confusing and tantalizing scents of the village.

I chuckled to myself; I was like the wolf hiding in the sheep skin. These humans had no idea the danger that I was, and was proud to be. Though because of my heritage, maybe I was more like the fox in the chicken coop, stealthily stalking the stupid fowl. Yes, that was it.

I took after my father in many ways, from my bright orange hair, the whisker lines on my face, and the slit-pupil red-orange eyes that he always said were so pretty. I smiled to myself; yes the shape was pretty, though many humans considered them terrifying. Though the most noticeable, was the power we both had, the inhuman, unmatchable strength that crushed so many like us. After all, you had to be the best to be the king.

I was pulled from my thoughts when I accidently bumped into someone from behind. Even from that gentle push, from me it knocked the boy right off his feet.

"Hey! What the—"he looked into my demonic eyes, "Huh? Who are you?"

He had the scent of my father all over him; the boy even had whisker marks. It was definitely the boy who held my father in his prison.

"Hey Naruto! You coming or what?!" called an annoyed female voice.

The boy, Naruto, didn't answer, but continued to stare into my eyes.

I smirked, this was too easy, "Stand up," I commanded him.

Naruto stood, "Now, Naruto is it?"

He nodded absently, already under my hypnotic power.

"Be a good little Jinnchurriki container and follow me."

No one noticed any thing amiss as I led Naruto out of Konoha.

Well away from the nin-village I tied the boy to a nearby tree, just in case and entered his mind.

_I was in a cold corridor; I knew not which way to go until orange chakra pulled at my hair, father. I smiled, and followed the familiar chakra signature to a huge cast iron gate with an interesting design on the lock. _

_For the first time I notice the boy, he looked confused at my being there._

_"Who are you and what are you doing in my head?!" he demanded._

_I gave a fox grin, showing my fangs and a wide assortment of sharp teeth, _"I am Kisasuki, you probably already know my father."

_"How would I know your—"Naruto trailed of f as the great Kyuubi appeared behind the bars._

**Suki! What are you doing here?! It is not safe here for you in this village. **

**"**But father I needed to know if you were still alive!"

The great demon's features softened a bit, **I am glad to see you alive as well, but these humans of Konohagirkure are more powerful than we have come by in thousands of years! I do not want them to discover my children as well!**

"_Your father is the Kyuubi?!" exclaimed Naruto._

_The Kyuubi turned his attention to its blonde, hyper active host, _**Yes kit, this is my daughter. For her protection you will not speak to any of her, understand?!**

_"But why would I do that!" demanded Naruto, "Granny Tsunade said to report if any thing new went on with the Kyuubi, and I'm not going to break a promise to her, believe it!"_

**Now kit, do not be so stubborn. Kisasuki will not harm any one. And she will send along the message to her siblings not to come here. So there is no reason to tell the Hokage now is there?**

_"Hmmm… you won't hurt any one or cause any destruction right?"_

"No, I promise, and a demon is held by her promises."

_"Okay then Kyuubi, I won't tell anyone about your family. After all it seems like your just watching out for them any ways."_

**Thank you kit.**

_"Just don't ask me to not tell Granny Tsunade again alright?"_

_I could not believe it, the human actually agreed to it._

_The Kyuubi chuckled, sending waves of sound throughout the desolate halls of Naruto's mind._

* * *

Plz Review, do you like it? Do you hate it? Constructive Critism? Wild out of place comments(about the story I would hope)? Anything! For the love of Joshin, Please review! First timer here I have absolutely no clue what I'm doing!

I may add more chapters, but only if people review!!


	2. Chapter 2

THnx for reviewing and sorry for the long wait, here is the second chapter-

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the odd OC's I Keep coming up with in my spare time. 

**Demon Legacy**

Annoying mortals anyway, asking for ID.

"Miss, we will need to see your identification papers please!" said the nin anxiously following me through the market. I had avoided all the ANBU just to be found by a Chunnin.

As you could probably tell, I was a little ticked off.

"Miss!"

"Fine, here," I held out my stolen papers to the man.

"Oh, you are visiting from Suna? Sorry about that, you know, you just can't be too careful these days," he said with a nervous grin. He knew I must be some kind of important for being here from Suna and was trying to say, 'no hard feelings right?'

"Yes," I agreed quietly fuming, "Of course."

He let out a relieved breath as if he expected some thing other than that, "Bye, then!" he exclaimed cheerfully as he walked away. All I could think of was what had gotten him that interesting scar across his cheeks and nose…

Since letting go of the Jinnchurriken, Naruto, and wiping away his memory enough that it would seem a dream, I have been tracking him around this god-forsaken village all day.

So far he has been to the Ramen shop twice, fooling comrades into paying, and he is now getting a lecture from some old ninja with weird long white hair.

"Now Naruto try it again," said the old man.

"Alright Pervy-Sage, ONE more time with this meditation stuff, then you _**have **_to teach me that new jutsu Dattebayo!" exclaimed Naruto.

"Fine, fine kid. Now, just concentrate, that's good now close your eyes… good…"

In the short time between when Naruto closed his eyes, and opened his mouth to ask a question this 'Pervy-Sage' character, was gone in a poof of smoke.

When he had received no answer, Naruto opened his eyes, "Jirya-sensai!!"

I chuckled under my breath.

He mumbled something incoherent about 'research' and 'damn perverted books' before walking back to the village.

I turned, poised for battle when a rustle sounded behind me. It was the old man, Jirya.

"Hello, you are a very beautiful young woman."

I tensed waiting for an attack, but, surprisingly none came.

"No I won't attack you- yet. Just as long as you identify yourself and explain why you are spying on me and my student," he stood with confidence that suggested that he assumed that I was a weaker Shinobi than him, baka.

"I am Suki, visiting from Suna. And I was just curious as to why there was so much yelling coming from the forest." It was true; Naruto apparently did not get along well with his Sensai.

"Ah, yes, he can become difficult at times," he replied with an air of drama, "But let's not talk about my student any more, would you care to co-"

I cut him off before I was forced to rip his head off, "Sorry I'm busy today."

"Tomorrow?"

"No," this was irritating.

"If not then than when my beautiful rose? For I do wish to see a woman as pretty as you again soon," I wanted to rip out his heart and stuff it where the sun didn't shine but I restrained myself and said:

"Sorry I am very busy and I'm leaving in three days so if would excuse me-"I left before he could say more and force me to kill him in a slow and torturous manner.

Thanks fur reading peoples and Narutards like myself!


End file.
